


Say It With Love

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: The lads love each other.





	Say It With Love

Available at The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Say It With Love](https://archive.org/details/prossayitwithlove_201910)

Also on Google Drive: [Say It With Love](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c-lQ8hIawSGUKP1lNWQ_UKakRfxtndoC/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
